


О том, как трудно сделать первый шаг

by AThousandSuns



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns/pseuds/AThousandSuns
Summary: Такано заболел повторно и, сдержав обещание, позвонил Онодере.





	

К истории не применимо сослагательное наклонение. Онодера знал это правило, но не мог не думать о другом развитии событий, если бы тот день не выпал на конец периода. Они бы не задержались на работе, и, когда начался дождь, быстро перешедший в ливень, каждый из них уже сидел бы в своих квартирах. Может быть, Онодера даже нашел бы время для небольшой уборки.

Однако вышло так, что глубокой ночью, едва не опоздав на последний поезд, они, мокрые и уставшие, ехали домой.

Кроме них в вагоне сидело около десятка человек, и все они дремали под перестук колес. Изредка в их размеренный шум врывался чих Такано.

Онодера скосил глаза в его сторону.

— Не чихай на меня, Такано-сан, — потребовал он.

— М-м-м? — невнятно, сквозь зевоту, промычал Такано.

— Ты все еще заразный, я не хочу заболеть.

— Но когда мы целовались, ты был совсем не против. Думаешь, так передается меньше бактерий? — Такано шептал на ухо, и его горячее дыхание опаляло раздраженные от холода уши и щеки.

— Заткнись, — Онодера отвернулся и не видел, но ярко представил себе усмешку Такано.

Их руки случайно соприкоснулись.

— Ты весь горишь, Такано-сан. Не забудь выпить противопростудное, когда придешь домой.

— Неужели тот кохай, что когда-то принес мне зонт поздно вечером и в ливень, еще жив в тебе?

— Забудь.

«Неужели он еще помнит такие вещи?» Онодера заставил себя забыть обо всем, что касалось Сага-семпая, и даже его внешность всплывала в памяти нечетко и только после напоминания Такано. Те глупости, вроде слежки, неловких признаний и недолгих разговоров, он вычеркнул из памяти в первый же год жизни в Англии. Как оказалось, Такано более бережно отнесся к тому времени, что они провели вместе.

Совместный путь до дома через безлюдные улицы давно стал чем-то естественным. Подобное даже перестало напрягать Онодеру, и он бездумно переставлял ноги, размышляя, что лучше сделать первым, как только он придет домой: поесть, принять душ либо забыть про первый и второй пункт и лечь спать.

— Идем ко мне, — сказал Такано, словно не допуская отказа.

— Ни за что.

Они уже зашли в лифт, и Такано, поддаваясь чувствам, прижал Онодеру к стене кабины.

— Когда ты прекратишь избегать меня, Онодера?

— После того, как ты перестанешь ко мне приставать.

— Но этого не случится никогда, — Такано был воплощением уверенности и бескомпромиссности. — За десять лет я не забыл и продолжал любить тебя, не надейся, что я легко отпущу тебя без ответа, только потому, что ты боишься всерьез начать встречаться.

Онодера слушал, крепко зажмурившись, но как только Такано замолчал, открыл глаза. Его черные волосы, намокшие от дождя, совсем не отражали падающий на них свет. На бледном лице нездорово блестели глаза, а под ними залегли темные круги, следы недосыпа из-за сверхурочной работы. Смотреть на его страдания было неожиданно больно, и он отвел взгляд. В следующую секунду раздался звон, и с тихим шорохом раздвинулись двери лифта.

Дернувшись, Онодера вывернулся из крепкой хватки и выбежал в коридор. На ходу вытащив из сумки ключ, он остановился и открыл дверь.

— Онодера!

— Прости, Такано-сан, — Онодера опустил голову. — До завтра!

Скрывшись в своей квартире, он медленно сполз на пол, обхватив голову руками. Его сил хватило только на то, чтобы скинуть с себя обувь, промокшую одежду, и добрести до гостиной. Едва он присел на диван, как его сморила усталость.

Утром Онодеру разбудил телефонный звонок. Извернувшись, он достал телефон из кармана джинсов и, не глядя, ответил на вызов.

— Доброе утро.

Сонный, он не сразу смог понять, кто именно ему звонит. Низкий, хриплый голос принадлежал явно больному человеку. Не утруждая себя угадыванием, Онодера взглянул на экран телефона и увидел там имя: «Такано».

— Ты все-таки заболел, Такано!

— Немного. Просто, — Онодера удивился его неуверенности, — недавно ты просил сказать тебе, если мне станет хуже. Вот и позвонил.

Онодера растерялся, а вспомнив их вчерашнее прощание, смог только выдавить:

— А... да... точно.

Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, он вернул себе часть самообладания.

— Да, спасибо, что не забыл. Было бы плохо, свались ты в обморок в квартире, соседней от моей.

— Точно. Удачи на работе, Онодера.

— С-спасибо.

Примерно минуту он смотрел на потухший экран телефона, видя вовсе не его, а Такано. Его вчерашний вид наверняка ухудшился из-за болезни. Возможно, у него снова кружится голова, и он не может встать с постели. Остались ли таблетки, купленные для него в прошлый раз?

Раздавшийся внезапно грохот неизвестно откуда заставил Онодеру подскочить на кровати. Через мгновение он уже выбежал из своей квартиры как был босиком, а еще через миг настойчиво давил дверной звонок Такано.

Спустя вечность дверь распахнулась, и он увидел перед собой очень злого Такано.

— Где-то случился пожар?

Онодера привалился к двери, чтобы не упасть от внезапно свалившегося на него облегчения. Но довольно быстро пришел в себя.

— Какого черта ты так долго не открывал?

— Ха?!

— И что это был за грохот.

— Кажется, кто-то из соседей — стены ведь совсем тонкие, — он пожал плечами.

Ситуация становилась неловкой. Замявшись, Онодера переступил с ноги на ногу, внезапно почувствовав холодный пол и сквозняк, дующий из квартиры.

— Совсем балда! — Такано заметил, как он одет, и, схватив за руку, втащил Онодеру внутрь. — Тоже хочешь заболеть?

— Я не заболею! А вот тебе бы пора вернуться в постель.

— Интересно, чья это вина, что мне пришлось встать?

Такано развернулся, но его тут же занесло, и ему пришлось опереться на стену, чтобы не упасть.

— Осторожней! — встревожился Онодера. — Иди потихоньку, я тебя поддержу.

Закинув одну руку Такано себе на плечо, Онодера обхватил его за талию. Медленными шагами они добрались до кровати. Опустив его на постель, Онодера выпрямился, изучая обстановку. У Такано, несмотря на то, что вчера закончился период, было очень опрятно, но за ночь уже накопились использованные бумажные платки, тут же валялись разорванные пакетики жаропонижающих. Рядом стояла уже знакомая ему аптечка.

— Ты мерил температуру, Такано-сан?

— Нет, со мной все хорошо.

Онодера взял аптечку в руки. Пока искал градусник и таблетки, он ругал Такано за его пренебрежение собственным здоровьем.

— Ты снова спал на полу? — прохрипел Такано.

— Нет, — буркнул Онодера, не поднимая взгляда от коробки с беспорядочно сваленными в кучу лекарствами.

— На тебе вчерашняя одежда.

— Я заснул на диване! Теперь доволен?

— Нет, — признался Такано. — Как я могу быть доволен, если мой любимый человек предпочитает страдать и недосыпать, чем жить вместе со мной. Если бы ты согласился, я бы обязательно позаботился о тебе.

— Ты бредишь, Такано-сан. Вот, — Онодера протянул ему градусник, — после накормлю тебя рисом и дам таблетки.

— Спасибо, Онодера.

Такано мягко улыбнулся и, приняв градусник, пальцами погладил его ладонь. Резко отдернув руку, Онодера вскочил на ноги.

— Я принесу воды.

Градусник показал температуру тридцать восемь и семь. Немного поворчав, Онодера напоил Такано лекарствами и заставил лечь спать. Закинув рис в рисоварку, он сходил в свою квартиру, где сначала умылся, а затем переоделся в свежую одежду. За это время сварился рис, а Такано, оставленный без присмотра, скинул во сне одеяла. Вернув их на место, Онодера заставил себя поискать второе, и без труда нашел его в шкафу. Через несколько минут Такано перестал трястись от холода, но временами по его телу пробегала дрожь, а руки по-прежнему были ледяными.

Подойдя ближе, Онодера заметил, как сильно его знобит. Злясь на свою беспомощность и немного на самого Такано, Онодера сидел возле его постели. Сейчас он смог вспомнить только о холодном компрессе на лоб, но применить его не решался: так жалостно выглядел Такано, кутающийся в два стеганных одеяла и плед.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Такано-сан?

Он нахмурился, сильнее натягивая одеяло на голову.

— Такано-сан?

Онодера легко потормошил его за плечо.

Такано открыл глаза, прохрипев что-то непонятное.

— Подожди, — Онодера поднес к его губам стакан воды, — попей.

Немного выпив, Такано откинулся назад, тяжело дыша. Несколько капель попали на подбородок, и Онодера машинально их стер, но осознав сделанное, вскочил на ноги, покраснел и засуетился.

— Отдыхай! Тебе пора спать, Такано-сан, сон — лучшее лекарство. А я пока позвоню на работу и предупрежу Хатори о нашем отсутствии.

Он покинул спальню, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд Такано. Закрыв за собой дверь, Онодера поежился от ощутимого холода после нагретой кондиционером комнаты. Преодолев желание побиться головой о стену, Онодера прошел на кухню, где проверил готовность риса. Собравшись с духом, он достал телефон и набрал редакцию.

На третьем гудке, на том конце провода, подняли трубку:

— Добрый день, редакторский отдел «Изумруд», Хатори слушает.

— Добрый день, Хатори-сан, это Онодера. Хочу предупредить, что не появлюсь сегодня на работе. — Он замялся, но сказал: — И Такано-сан тоже, сегодня не придет.

— Вот как, — Хатори явно удивился. — Спасибо, что предупредил.

— Хатори-сан, ты не мог бы помочь в одном деле.

— Что нужно?

— Как лечить простуду у взрослого человека?

Хатори ответил моментально, словно совсем не удивился необычному вопросу.

— Взрослому подойдет тамагозаке. При непереносимости алкоголя редька с медом.

— А если человека сильно знобит?

— Растирания уксусом, быстро и эффективно.

— Да, хорошо, — он выпал из состояния легкой задумчивости. — Спасибо за помощь, Хатори-сан.

— Пожалуйста. — Он недолго помолчал и спокойно сказал: — Передай Такано пожелания скорейшего выздоровления.

— Х-хорошо.

Отключившись от разговора, Онодера еще несколько минут озадачено разглядывал погасший экран телефона. Им овладели одновременно растерянность — Хатори-сан легко догадался, что именно из-за Такано он пропускает сегодня работу — и злость. Он совсем не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь на работе понял, что между ним и Такано отношения не просто начальник — подчиненный.

На время Онодера решил отбросить все сомнения и посторонние мысли, сосредоточившись на насущном. Для начала ему необходимо было сходить в магазин, пополнить запас продуктов и лекарств. Проверив перед уходом Такано, Онодера снова вернул на место одеяла, которые тот скинул во сне. Уже на выходе он колебался, но все же взял ключи, чтобы попасть в квартиру, не беспокоя Такано.

Он непривычно долго ходил по магазину, часто неожиданно задумываясь, нет ли у Такано аллергии на что-нибудь из продуктов или возможной непереносимости лекарств. Но вот, наконец, Онодера вернулся в квартиру и, как мог, тихо открыл дверь позаимствованным ключом. Оставив настаиваться редьку с медом, он приготовил тамагозаке и положил рис в пиалу. Добавив ко всему этому лекарства, он пошел проведать Такано.

На этот раз тот не спал и даже пытался читать. С шумом поставив поднос на тумбочку, Онодера забрал журнал и пихнул в руки еду.

— Ого, — он был впечатлен, — оказывается, ты тоже можешь быть заботливым, Онодера.

— Что значит «тоже»?

— Последний раз, кто обо мне так заботился, был... — Такано выдержал паузу, якобы напрягая память, — Ода Рицу.

— Я уже говорил тебе забыть это имя!

Такано сел в постели и продолжил:

— Тогда, может быть, ты попросишь называть тебя по имени?

— Не дождешься, — прошипел Онодера.

— Почему ты вообще заставляешь себя ухаживать за мной? — Такано необдуманно повысил голос, но очень скоро закашлялся. Приняв воду, он схватил Онодеру за руку. — Теперь я готов болеть до тех пор, пока ты не сдашься и не признаешься мне в любви.

Такано смотрел на него снизу вверх. Из-за воспаленных болезнью глаз его взгляд, просящий и жадный одновременно, заставлял внутренности сворачивать в тугой узел. Осторожно, словно протягивая руку в клетку с диким животным, Онодера сжал его ладонь. Такано в ответ легко погладил его ладонь большим пальцем, и от этой нехитрой ласки у Онодеры перехватило дыхание.

— Перестань нести чепуху и скорей выздоравливай, Такано-сан.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — он усмехнулся, отставил наполовину опустевшую пиалу и взял таблетки.

— Перестань думать, что я себя заставляю. Я точно не признаюсь, пока ты бредишь и лежишь в постели, мне не до этого. То, что сейчас тебе плохо, — голос Онодеры опустился до шепота, — я волнуюсь.

Он говорил, повернувшись спиной к Такано. Так он не мог увидеть реакции на свои слова, но не желал показывать горящее красным лицо.

Когда молчание позади него затянулось, он обернулся, подумав, что Такано заснул, но тот сидел удивленно-счастливый.

— Я люблю тебя, Онодера. И готов подождать еще немного.

Сердце бешено забилось, и румянец со щек быстро растекся по всему лицу. Когда-нибудь он привыкнет к тому, как легко Такано произносит подобное. Когда-нибудь он сможет признаться в ответ.


End file.
